The genes of the Vir-region of the Ti-plasmid of A. tumefaciens, which are essential for the virulence properties of the bacterium, are not expressed or are only minimally expressed when the bacteria are cultivated on standard synthetic media. This is based on the fact that the relevant promotor regions of the genes are not sufficiently activated.